Argyle Socks
by The next Padfoot
Summary: Scorpius loves arglye socks. He doesn't know when this love began, or why. And he definately doesn't know that Lily hates argyle. Written for the Flower Language Challenge on the HPFC  forum *One-Shot*


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is not mine. Oh, you wanted me to say something creative? Oops...

* * *

><p>Argyle Socks<p>

_Flower Language Challenge_

_Flower: Columbine_

_Pairing: Lily Luna Potter and Scorpius Malfoy_

"Hey, Lils. I have something for you!" I watched her beautiful hazel eyes light up. She was so beautiful... Focus, Scorpius. She's waiting. I hesitated, unsure if she would think I was serious or joking.

"C'mon Scor, the suspense is _killing_ me! What it is it?" Lily begged, grinning. I chuckled, gripping the package tighter behind my back. She sighed in an exasperated manner. "Scor!"

"Fine, fine." I laughed, and handed her the present. She grinned eagerly, then glanced up for my consent. I nodded encouragingly, unable to stop smiling. With the enthusiasm that reminded me of a puppy, or a five year old, she tore the paper off the package, dropping it to the ground. Finally, she held just my gift in her hands. Her face fell, a mask of slight horror replacing her joyful expression.

"Argyle. Argyle socks. _Argyle_." Lily dropped the socks, then looked up at me. Seeing the hurt expression I just knew was on my face, she scrambled to pick up the socks. I couldn't help but notice that she was careful not to make direct contact with the socks. That was... strange, to say the least. "I mean... Argyle socks! How kind of you, Scor!" She laughed nervously, forcing a smile onto her face.

"Oh, get off it. I know you hate them, but why? Everyone loves argyle, right?" She winced. Obviously my Lily didn't love argyle. How could that be possible? Argyle is my... passion. I don't know why, but I love it, and I assumed she would too. How wrong that was.

"Scor..."

"Don't 'Scor' me. Just tell me why you hate my gift, Potter." She opened her mouth in surprise and disgust. Her expression morphed into a bitter scowl.

"Well, _Malfoy_, It's a long story. I don't know if you care enough to hear about it." She sniffed. I blinked, confused bh her outburst. I shook my head, then donned my trademark smirk. She glared at me, flaring my temper.

"You're right. I don't want to hear about it. In fact, I don't want to hear anything you have to say right now. I'm leaving." I snatched the socks out of her hands, she was too bewildered to do anything. I don't really understand why she was shocked, though. We both have tempers fit to kill. But I guess that was unusually rude. I almost glanced back. Almost. But my Malfoy pride wouldn't let me.

Sometimes, I really, really hate myself.

* * *

><p>I ran as fast as I could to Gryffindor tower. I needed to talk to Rose, immediately. After all, this is her fault. That witch. Oh.. ha ha that's quite funny. She's a witchy witch! I shook my head, trying to focus. Right, get to Rose. I sprinted through the corridors, shoving everyone out of the way. Shouts of 'Hey!' and 'Watch it!'<p>

I arrived in the common room gasping for breath. I scanned the room, searching for my cousin's bushy hair in the trademark Weasley red. I saw her curled up on the couch next to the fire, reading a book. I combed my fingers through my long red hair, several shades darker than Rose's, as I walked quickly over to her. She didn't look up as I approached, so I yanked the book out of her hands and tossed it over my shoulder.

"Hey!" Rose exclaimed, glaring up at me. I looked back down at her, pleading with my eyes. She sighed, then straightened her relaxed posture. That is, if Rose can ever relax. "Lily, what do you want?"

"I want you to fix me!" I yelled, successfully gaining the attention of the entire common room. Rose looked at me curiously, then began to examine her nails.

"By _that_ you mean?" Merlin, how I hate her. She's so snobby and self-righteous. But I digress. Ooh, digress! That was Jess's word of the day! Yay, she owes me a sickle!

"The-" I lowered my voice, fully aware everyone was listening. "-_allergy._" Rose's face brightened with understanding, then she laughed cruelly. I knew her answer before she even spoke.

"Silly, silly, _silly_ Lily. After seven years, you expect me to just _remove_ the curse?" She laughed again, her voice full of scorn. I realized that everyone had heard her. I looked around in alarm. Sure enough, every face was echoing the same thought: 'Lily's cursed?' I swore under my breath, then stood to my full height.

"Yes, I'm cursed. _Rosie_ here-" I glared down at her, simply to make my point. She flushed angrily, unused to being the center of attention. After all, that was Jessie's and my job. "-cursed me when I was nine." Lorcan Scamander spoke up.

"What's your curse, Flower?" I smiled slightly at Lorcan. He grinned.

"Well you see, Lorkie, I am cursed with a terrible, possibly deathly allergy-" I looked around, gouging the room's reaction. Lorcan, of course, was smiling, but I know him so well I could tell he was serious. "-to argyle." The room was silent. Then everyone simultaneously burst in to laughter. Rose scowled.

"No, seriously. Lils, what's your curse?" Lorcan choked out between fits of laughter. I smirked. I was deadly serious, as amusing as it was.

"I'm completely, utterly, _deadly _serious. I swear upon Merlin's baggy pants." That shut everyone up. The suspense in the room was thick enough to cut with a knife. "So what do I do? Scorpius is mad at me because apparently, he loves argyle. He even gave me argyle socks as a gift. I touched them... I'm doomed." I sunk to the ground in defeat. Lorcan plopped down next to me, comfortingly wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"Lily, don't worry, we'll think of something." He snapped his fingers, his blue eyes sparkling. "Just go explain to Scorpius about the argyle curse-" He stifled a laugh, and I clucked my tongue in annoyance. He shook his head. "Sorry. Tell him about your curse, and he'll understand. While you do that, I'll have Ly look up possible help. We'll even ask Mcgonagall for help if we can't figure it out. Now go." I stood up, smiling genuinely at him. He was such a good friend. "Oh, and what are the affects of said curse? It might help." I nodded, thinking.

"In order... severe nausea, fainting spells, raging fever, and then something I can't remember. I know it was bad, though. Rivaling crucio." Lorcan bit his lip. He exhaled loudly puffing out his cheeks. He nodded thoughtfully, which I took to be my dismissal. With many of the eyes in the common room on me, I turned, in search of Scorpius.

Being sixteen can suck royal hippogriff sometimes.

* * *

><p>I decided to buy her flowers. Seeing I'm such a nice guy, she'll forgive me for being such an arse, and everything will be fine again. Or at least, it should be. I decided against roses, seeing as she hates her cousin, and lilies... way to cliché. My flower would expect that. I want my flowers to have a meaning... I made a mistake, so maybe there's a flower that means mistake?<p>

I went to the Slytherin house nerd, if such a thing exists, for help. Iris White welcomed me into her room before I could knock, as if she knew I was coming. Honestly, this girl can be quite creepy sometimes. She smiled serenely as I explained my dilemma.

"Hmm... mistake. No, nothing comes to mind. What about folly? There is a flower that works for that... columbine." She drifted over towards her bookshelf as she said this. Iris ran a finger along the spines of the books, and halted at a black hardcover volume. She pulled it out of it's spot, flipping through the yellowed pages. She stopped, then turned the book to me. There was a picture of a flower on it, which I took to be a columbine. Just a guess. I nodded, and she slammed the book shut, placing it back on the shelf. I thanked her, then turned and left.

I had plan.

* * *

><p>I hurried to the dungeons. I came across a few Slytherins, snogging of course, as I scurried through the labyrinth beneath Hogwarts before reaching the entrance to the Slytherin dungeon.<p>

"Champion." The wall melted away, revealing the common room. I burst in, pausing as everyone looked at me. I smiled, running a hand through my hair. Note to self: stop doing that. It's a horrible nervous habit. I spotted Al, my older brother, and walked over to him.

"Flower! What brings you beneath the lake?" I laughed. _What_ indeed? Only Albus caught the bitter edge in my laugh. He raised his eyebrows, but I shook my head, clearly telling him 'not now'. He nodded thoughtfully, his green eyes piercing. I blew on a piece of hair that strayed into my eyes.

"Lily, _Lily_!" I looked away from my thoughtful brother, searching for who called me name. Evidently, it was Senna Zabini.

"Hmm?" Senna sighed exasperatedly. I smirked.

"I said, if you're looking for _Scorpius_, he isn't here." She flipped her black hair and turned away from me, striking up a conversation with Vincent Goyle. I rolled my eyes and collapsed on an empty couch by the green fire. I curled upon my side, staring out the underwater windows into the lake. I watched, mesmerized, as fish of all sizes swam past. Once, I swore I saw the giant squid. It wouldn't be the first time. No, when I first saw the giant squid through these windows I was only twelve...

*Flashback*

"Scor, have you seen Al?"

"Yeah, he was just waking up, so I suspect he'll be out in ten. Come sit, Flower. Did you know, sometimes you can see the giant squid through the windows?"

"How come I've never seen it? I'm always in here, and all I've seen are fish."

"Then just watch, who knows, you might get lucky."

"Al's taking forever today... did you see that? It was the squid!"

"Really? And I missed it?"

"Watch Scor, it might come back!"

*Flashback End*

Slightly sleepy, I glanced over at Al. "What time is it?" He checked the muggle watch Grandpa had given him for his coming of age.

"Quarter past ten. If you're going back to the tower, you should take the cloak. Rose won't be kind if she catches you. It's in my room." I shook my head and yawned.

"Naw, I think I'll just crash here tonight. Nothing rivals the sound of water when you need a good night's sleep." He shrugged, and pulled out his wand. He flicked his wrist and a thick green blanket with sliver accents appeared over me. I yanked it closer, snuggling in. I looked up at the windows as a black jellyfish drifted past.

When I awoke, the common room was empty and the fire was burning low but steadily in the fireplace. I bolted up straight as someone entered the dungeon. "Scorpius?" I squeaked, mentally slapping myself for sounding so weak. I'm a Potter. Potters are not weak. He looked up, startled. His stormy gray eyes instantly met mine and he smiled faintly. I quickly evaluated his face. There were bags under his bloodshot eyes, and he was slouched with tiredness. I stood up, running a hand through my messy hair.

"I don't get why you hate that habit." He commented as I yanked my hand away from my head as soon as I realized what I was doing. "_I_find it quite cute. You're the only person I know who does that." He chuckled, but weariness showed through his charade. I doubt many others would even notice. I did, though. I bit my lip, debating whether or not to comment on his appearance and question him. The curious side of my nature won.

"You were out late... I've been here since five before eight. Somewhere important to be?" I asked, trying to sound observant. He scoffed, effectively conveying that I had also sounded accusing. Curse jealousy. I mean, I was here to apologize and explain, after all!

"Yes, actually. I just had to run and grab something for someone... important." I felt like such a jerk. He was probably out getting a card for a sick relative or something. And here I was, getting all witchy because I needed him, to apologize for being so rude!

"Oh. Sorry. I'll just... go, then." I grabbed the blanket had conjured for me, and turned to leave, only to find Scorpius still standing there. "Is there anything I can do for you?" I asked, slightly irritated. He shook his head.

"No, but I do have something for you." He stepped closer to me, and grabbed my hand he pulled up to waist height and loosened my closed fist. I stood in silence, watching him. Scorpius placed a beautiful pink and yellow flower in my hand. I looked at it, it's beauty filling me with awe. "It's a columbine. I'm sorry about the socks... I didn't know you hated argyle so much." I smiled a little at that.

"Don't worry about it. It's quite silly, and I feel bad." I whispered, gazing up into his eyes. A corner of his mouth pulled up. He curled my fingers around the stem of the flower, then released my hand. Scorpius leaned in and kissed my cheek. I cast my eyes downwards, and when I looked up he was gone. I looked at the columbine, and smiled.

I managed to get to Gryffindor tower unnoticed, but I had to wake up the fat lady to get in. Needless to say, she wasn't happy about letting me into the common room, but I eventually did make it up to my dorm. I pushed open the door and looked over to my bed. It was covered in columbines.

He makes it all worth it.

* * *

><p>Soooo? What did ya think? You should probably review, just to, y'know, tell me, right? Right.<p>

~The next Padfoot


End file.
